


breakfast

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ㅍ님의 리퀘로.</p></blockquote>





	breakfast

롤리는 자리에서 일어났다. 가슴 위에 얹혀있던 척의 팔이 피자 치즈처럼 늘어졌다. 파일럿은 정신 감응력도 중요했지만 운동신경이나 반사신경이 국가대표급이었다. 옆이 깨면 자신도 일어났고 치워줄 수도 있는 팔일 텐데도 척은 죽은 듯이 있었다. 새삼스럽지 않았다. 주우욱 롤리의 움직임을 따라 척의 상체가 딸려갔다. 왼팔이 흐늘거리며 침대 아래로 떨어졌다. 딸깍 척 약지의 반지가 바닥에 닿았다. 롤리는 바닥에 널려있는 옷가지들을 발로 밀었다. 샤워실에서 나온 롤리는 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 아직도 팔을 늘어트리고 자고 있는 척을 보았다. 속옷도 입지 않고 부엌으로 갔다. 냉장고 문을 열었다. 계란도 햄도 아무 것도 없었다. 싱크에는 계란 껍질들만 나뒹굴었다. 냉장고에 깜박이는 날짜를 보았다. 화요일 밤 채널- 티비를 보다가 척과 소파 위에서부터 엉켜댄 것까지는 기억에 있는데 금요일 아침이었다. 몇 장 남지 않은 식빵을 토스트기 안에 밀어 넣었다. 피넛버터는 나이프 꽂힌 그대로였다. 미간을 찌푸린 롤리는 유통기한을 확인했다. 툭. 식빵이 뱉어졌다. 빵봉지가 빌 때까지 롤리는 뜨끈한 척 안에 제 것을 넣듯이 몇 번이고 그 짓을 했다.  
척은 롤리가 이해할 수 없는 자세로 잠을 잤다. 지금만 해도 아까 롤리가 떼어낸 그대로 고개를 침대 아래 떨구고 색색 자고 있었다. 쭈그리고 앉은 롤리는 빵을 찢어 척의 입에 물렸다. 훅 숨을 들이킨 척은 빵을 우물우물 씹었다. 롤리는 피넛버터를 바른 빵을 반으로 접어 척의 손에 쥐어 주었다. 척은 돌아누워 빵을 씹었다. 롤리는 털썩 침대에 앉았다. 롤리의 허벅지에 머리를 얹고 반쯤 빵을 먹던 척이 한쪽 눈을 떴다.   
"목말라."  
롤리가 생수병을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 몸을 일으킨 척이 롤리의 어깨를 핥았다. 젖은 머리에서 떨어졌던 물방울들을 혀가 훑어갔다. 척의 목소리가 잠겼다. 목말라. 롤리는 척에게 입을 맞췄다. 바삭하게 일어난 입술 껍질인지 식빵 조각인지 알 수 없는 것이 입 안으로 들어와 삼켰다. 롤리는 척의 볼을 감싸고 마른 입안에 혀를 넣었다. 척이 롤리의 페니스를 만졌다. 입 안에 들어있는 혀가 움찔거렸다. 척은 생수병을 받아들어 마셨다. 둘은 반쯤 선 채로 아침을 먹었다. 척이 빵 부스러기로 엉망이 된 시트를 치우는 롤리의 등에 볼을 비벼댔다. 롤리는 애매한 자세로 시트를 구겨 세탁기에 넣었다. 척은 롤리에게 붙어서 질질 끌려 다니듯이 따라다녔다. 롤리는 세탁기 버튼을 누르고 몸을 돌려 척을 보았다.   
"마트 가자."  
척의 입술이 다가왔다. 롤리는 촉촉한 소리를 내며 키스해주었다. 둘은 아직도 아무 것도 입고 있지 않았다. 척의 페니스가 롤리 허벅지를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 척은 케찹 뚜껑처럼 붙어있던 몸을 떼어냈다. 샤워실에서 쏴아 물소리가 들렸다. 롤리는 속옷과 옷가지를 꺼내 툭툭 침대 위로 떨궜다. 욕실의 물소리가 끊겼다가 다시 이어졌다. 속옷에 다리를 꿰던 롤리는 욕실 문을 보았다. 시간을 확인했다. 닫힌 문이 열렸다. 물 맞는 소리가 흐릿해졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> ㅍ님의 리퀘로.


End file.
